


The Autumn People

by akamine_chan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Autumn, Band Family, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn was coming.  </p><p>Gerard stood just outside the boundary of the ancient woods, still and intent.  A warm breeze blew across his face, but underneath was the tang of early frost and falling leaves, and hidden below that, something cold and dark.  He could feel it in his bones and it made him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autumn People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



> Written for Omen's [Five Minute Warning meme](http://omens.dreamwidth.org/167953.html), unbeta'd and probably kinda weird.
> 
> I was trying for _atmosphere_.

Autumn was coming. 

Gerard stood just outside the boundary of the ancient woods, still and intent. A warm breeze blew across his face, but underneath was the tang of early frost and falling leaves, and hidden below that, something cold and dark. He could feel it in his bones and it made him smile.

Lindsey joined him under the full moon, her hair loose and curling around her face. "Gerard," she said softly, threading her fingers through his. 

Gerard felt Mikey's approach, and the bright flare of Frank. Mikey took Gerard's hand and Frank took Lindsey's, forging a chain of hearts, strong and unbreakable. When Gerard closed his eyes, he could feel the others, Ray and Christa, Jamia and Alicia, scattered across the land, but starting to gather. Journeying _here_.

Soon, the wall between worlds would attenuate to almost nothing, gossamer thin, and they would leave this place for their home. They would dance and sing and love, celebrating until the call of spring drew them unwillingly back.

-fin-


End file.
